


A Hidden Past

by ls2l



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pokemon Journey, Revenge, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls2l/pseuds/ls2l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May seeks the comforting presence of Dawn after something happens with one of her rivals. Whilst the Sinnoh woman tries to help her older friend, it seems more of a challenge than she'd ever thought before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokémon

Chapter 1  
May's sapphire orbs flickered around the sky, searching for the parcel Ash had promised her. It was her birthday, and he’d only ever let her down once, something she’d prided herself in. After all, the only people with such a good track record was Misty and Dawn, one of whom would bully Ash into remembering, and the other who would shamelessly remind him every day for a month in advance. 

Sure enough, coming through the clouds and straight towards her was the familiar figure of Swellow, who let out an eager cry upon seeing her. Just visible was a package, and May couldn’t wait to see what Ash had sent her this time. 

Grinning, the brunette turned her gaze back to the woman with blue hair behind her, 'Dawn, it's here.'

'I wonder what we're getting this time,' the Sinnoh native questioned, her brows knitting together slightly. Whenever the two were together, Ash was courteous enough to get them both something, and the time they’d spent Dawn’s birthday with Misty in Cerulean City had almost ended in a new war after Dawn had found out Misty’s present had taken the poor man not only more time, but also more pokédollars. 

'I bet it's cake vouchers again. He knows I love cake,' May chuckled, really appreciating the older man's brotherly affections. After all, he knew just how much she loved her food, especially if she could try out a new place. 

'Don't be so sure, Serena could have helped him pick out a nice knit from Kalos. Please let it be an authentic couture! Please!' Dawn pleaded, almost making the brunette sigh in frustration. Trust Dawn's mind to head straight to fashion. 

'Swellow!' The voice called before dropping a suspiciously small packet at their feet and flying off, not so much as waiting for a rest or sign of gratitude. 

'That's strange,' Dawn murmured as May gleefully picked up the package like a Munchlax eating pokéblock and ripped it open, appearing oblivious to the flying type's hasty disappearance. 

Upon finding nothing but bubble wrap, she frowned, her brows knitting together in confused disappointment. 

'Hey, there's a note,' Dawn said as she picked the note up from the front of the packet, which had been discarded by the brunette. 

'Dear Dawn,

Here's May's package, like I promised. By the time you've found and read this, May will probably be fuming. Don't worry, I didn't forget to pack her present this year, but I've got something better,' Dawn began to read, her eyes flicking to May, whose cheeks were puffed out in tell-tale frustration. 

'Really, May? Did Ash really forget your birthday?' Dawn giggled as May's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Hurriedly returning her eyes to the letter, she continued, 'Anyway, it shouldn't surprise you that I know how you'll both react. Relax, I know what I'm doing. I hope. Anyway, a friend and I will be staying at Snowpoint City, you should meet us there.

Love,

Ash

P.S. Happy birthday, May!

P.P.S. Also, hi! :)'

Rolling her eyes at his typically haphazard behaviour, she called, 'May, he's staying in Snowpoint City with a friend. You can rip him to pieces once we're there. Then, once you’ve both calmed down and had some food, he’ll give you your present and you’ll be all happy again. Let's go!'

The woman from Hoenn didn't need to be told twice. In all the years since she’d left home, Dawn had never travelled as quickly as she did that day. Far faster than she’d ever anticipated, she was exhausted, sweaty and starved, but in civilisation. 

'Shotgun the shower first!' May giggled before disappearing into their shared room, leaving Dawn to flounder outside in the hallway, lost as to how to react. 

Once her mind had processed May’s actions, Dawn could only roll her eyes as she waited outside their room, recognising a familiar Pikachu down the hall.

'Pika?' he questioned before scampering away, calling his name eagerly. 

'Well that was strange,' she murmured before May appeared out of the shower, ushering Dawn in with an innocent smile. 

Just catching a glimpse of her face, Dawn knew that Ash Ketchum was in for a world of punishment. 

But then, Dawn wouldn't forgive him if he pranked her, either.


	2. Chapter 2

May was beyond pleased. Dawn and her had been in Snowpoint City for a while and they’d managed to remain unseen, thankfully. She'd spent the better part of the day avoiding Ash, even though she knew he was searching for her. If he wanted to play pranks on her, then she’d return it with equal fervour. As for his friend, she wasn't too clued on as to who it was, but she didn't care enough about it to pry. After all, she'd meet them eventually, if not in this reunion, then in the next. 

It wasn't until Brianna rushed into the Pokémon Centre at which they were both staying at did she wonder what was going on. In all the years of friendship, she'd never seen the young woman so flustered, her cheeks flushed and a giddy smile on her face. Instantly, she and Dawn rushed over to the younger coordinator with concerned expressions, wondering if anything could have happened to her. 

'Brianna, what's happened? You look like you’ve kissed Drew for New Year’s Eve,' May teased, nudging her friend suggestively. She knew better than to question her friend for information, having come to terms with any doomed relations with the chartreuse haired man long ago. After all, her last encounter with the man had been far from pleasant, and only Dawn herself knew the details pertaining to said encounter.

'What? No, May, this is so much bigger than Mister Drew! Haven’t you heard? Mister Gary is staying here with a friend and I just can't wait to meet him! He's so smart!' Brianna beamed, her eyes glassing over as she clutched her hands together. 

'Mister Gary?' Dawn frowned as May stood between the two with an uncertain frown. She couldn’t imagine what this Gary must be like, but if Brianna was so smitten with him, then he would have to have an ego as big as Drew, and the latter man’s ego was big enough for the both of them. If they were anything at all alike, she wanted nothing to do with either.

‘Who is Mister Gary?’ May questioned as the younger woman’s face beamed into an eager grin. She’d always loved showing her knowledge of the famous men. 

‘Oh, he’s the grandson of a great pokémon professor! I’ve heard he’s made a lot of breakthroughs with his work and that he’s the next big thing!’ Brianna grinned, a pretty flush filling her cheeks. 

Seeing this, May couldn’t help but frown as her thoughts wondered to Drew, wondering if he was aware of his newest competition. Somehow, she doubted the man would appreciate Gary’s presence swaying even Brianna’s loyalty. 

With a pang, she recalled the last time she’d seen him, and was once again grateful she hadn’t seen him in months. He’d been stumbling out on the roads of LaRousse, after she’d spent the day out with Brendan. Upon seeing her, he’d been a little too forceful with his flirtations, emphasising his designs for their relationship. She’d tried to tell him politely that she wasn’t interested, that he was drunk and would regret the details pertaining to their conversation. 

Rather than listen, he’d dragged her into an alleyway, forcing his lips on hers, his hands prodding her in places she didn’t know she had. 

Hearing Dawn clear her throat, May’s thoughts were brought crashing into the present. Suppressing those painful memories, May smiled cheerfully at her friend, blinking back subtle tears.

'May, there you are!' The familiar voice of Ash called as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a friendly hug, Pikachu crying out his name in joy as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Feeling the warmth of her friend’s arm on her shoulders, May’s mind flooded with anxiety as she registered the strong arm around her shoulders.

Blinking, it took her a moment to register the presence of Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto. Letting out a few calming breaths, she mentally reiterated to herself that it was not Drew who was near her, but her childhood friend who’d risked his life to save her. However, when she did calm down, she found herself feeling increasingly annoyed at the man. She’d wanted to continue her windup for as long as possible.

Taking a leaf from Misty's book, May tried, and failed, to step away from him with an angry snarl, 'Ash Ketchum, if you ever pull another prank like that I'll pummel you into the ground! How dare you pretend to send me air for my birthday!'

The man let out a cheeky chuckle, his dark brown eyes meeting hers as he sent her a familiar cheeky grin. He withdrew his arm slightly before responding, 'May, being angry doesn't suit you. You're not Misty.'

'You can say that again, Ash. No one ever compares to her, hey?' Dawn teased with a subtle nudge to the black haired man as another figure entered the room, his mahogany hair styled to appear messy, a small smirk ordaining his face. His posture was confident, his walk a casual saunter, and the mere sight of him reduced Brianna to a cheering heap.

Hearing her friend’s strangled cry, May’s attention was torn away from her Kanto friend to whoever was entering the room. 

'Gary, I thought it would be you!' Dawn beamed, surprising the brunette before walking up to the figure and kissing his cheeks, wrapping her elegant arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

Seeing this, May arched an eyebrow as she noticed the way her embrace lasted a bit longer than necessary. Sure, the man was good looking, with his even skin tone, black eyes and the soul patch growing on his chin, but something about him, with his leather necklace and tight fitting shirt, put her thoughts on edge. At least she knew that Dawn would keep him away from her if it was necessary. The Sinnoh woman could always tell when May felt uncomfortable with others, and that was something May felt extremely grateful for. Especially, when the woman herself took out her own insecurities by attracting the attention of every single male possible.

Hearing Brianna’s breath hitch, May glanced from the young woman to the stranger. Her intense interest in the man did nothing to ease her suspicions. After all, Brianna was well known for admiring many different men, and not always for the right reasons. 

No, if May had her way, she’d have nothing to do with the man. However, judging by Ash’s giant grin and Dawn’s intimate hug, they both seemed more than pleased for him to be there. She reluctantly resigned herself to having to meet the man.

Apparently sensing her thoughts, the man glanced past Dawn and winked at her, Brianna and Ash, his lips pulled in a lopsided smile. 

'Ash, so this is the Vulpix that's been having you on for days? No wonder you were so adamant to get to her, she’s cute. Misty is going to be very jealous when she finds out,' Gary teased Ash, his voice deep and confident. 

Noticing his stance, May had only ever met one other person who was that confident, and she couldn't help but scowl at his words. Of all the pokémon he’d chosen, it was the Vulpix? All she’d wanted was to teach Ash a little lesson for neglecting to give her a real present, she didn’t care for this man’s crude judgment of her.

'Hey, what’s that meant to mean? I'm no Vulpix! Ash, where is my present?' May glowered from one man to the other as Dawn giggled at her friend, apparently finding her behaviour extremely predictable. 

'May, you know Gary Oak?' Brianna gasped, her voice filled with hurt, probably at the notion of her close friend holding out on her. 

If May had been in a better mood, she would have rolled her eyes and laughed it off, however the young brunette was not feeling particularly friendly after her revenge on Ash for his air package was cut shirt. Firstly, Ash still hadn’t apologised for sending her bubble wrap, secondly, Gary was ogling her like she was a new species of pokémon and thirdly, she really didn’t think Brianna was entitled to know every male acquaintance she may or may not have. After all, such reasoning was highly unfeasible. 

'No, I don't know him and I don't care to know him either with that attitude. Who is he to call me a Vulpix? Ash, answer me!' May glared from one friend to the next, not seeing the stunned expression which filled her newest acquaintance's face. 

'Don’t worry, May, I've got it here somewhere, let me look,' Ash murmured before rummaging in his backpack, pulling it out to face the group. 

Seeing some old socks and worn jumpers being rummaged around, May wasn't too sure she wanted to know what he'd got her. She was almost certain that he'd never shove a present for Misty or Serena in his bag like that, but then, she and Dawn had always felt like family to the man. It clearly came at some cost.

'Here we go, got it! May, this one is yours and Dawn, this one belongs to you,' Ash beamed as he handed both women a shiny pokéball, his expression brightening as Gary chuckled.

Blinking, May looked at the red and white ball, uncertain what to do. She couldn’t be sure that Ash would have been thoughtful enough to capture her a pokémon. Seeing the man grin at her, she hesitantly released the pokémon inside. 

In a flash of red light, May’s eyes sought to identify the shape which was forming before her eyes. Blinking, May realised that a Furfrou had appeared on the ground before, whose white fur shone brightly against its exposed dark skin. 

'Wow, a Furfrou! I've always wanted one!' Dawn beamed upon seeing it, her voice slightly jealous as the pokémon watched its new Trainer intently. 

‘May, you’re so lucky, it’s so pretty!’ Brianna grinned as well, though May’s eyes were intent on her newly acquainted pokémon. 

‘It’s a normal type,’ Gary mused, his onyx eyes intent on May, though she was oblivious to his attention, smiling eagerly at it as she saw it survey its surroundings, apparently uncertain as to which human to lavish its attention on.

'Ash you're the best! I can't believe it, I love you so much! You know how long I’ve wanted a new normal type like this one!' May grinned, tackling the older man in a hug, barely registering as he flailed his arms slightly before wrapping them gently around her torso. She was far too happy to care about the contact, let alone flinch as she normally did. 

Seeing this, Gary whistled from behind them, 'Misty is definitely going to kill you.'

'Why?' The fellow Kanto native questioned as May extrapolated herself from his arms to lavish her attention on her newly acquainted pokémon. She was so engrossed that she did not see Dawn release a Pidgey nearby, Brianna beaming at it with only a hint of jealousy.

'Wow, it's a Pidgey! Ash, you really are the best!' Dawn beamed before crushing him in a tighter hug. 

Behind the two, Gary subtly coughed, 'Misty!'

He seemed oblivious to Brianna as she tried to instigate a conversation with him, her actions more timid than her usual persona. Rather than respond to her, though, he smirked as Dawn’s eager gratitude pushed them both on the ground in a heap, with her almost straddling him. 

'Gary, we're both friends with Misty. Besides, everyone knows what's going on between those two. It's not our fault they're both too stubborn and immature to admit it,' May rolled her eyes as Brianna glared from one woman to the next, clearly resenting Gary Oak lavishing attention on them instead of herself. 

'So you know how angry she gets at him and you still pull stunts like this? Are you all gluttons for punishment or what? I never picked him for the s and m type,' Gary stared at her, his eyes filled with disbelief. 

'I wouldn’t really say that. Misty trusts us both not to pull anything on him, and she knows just how thick he can be. I’d say that the only person who doesn't know what’s going on is Ash,' May shrugged slightly, turning her attention to Furfrou, who licked her hand affectionately. 

'May, are you sure you should be talking? Isn't this a bit too much like the pot calling the kettle black?' Brianna scowled at the young woman, who frowned at her in confusion. The two women were rarely on the same page when it came to men, and it was a fact that May was blissfully ignorant about. 

'What are you talking about?' May frowned as Gary's eyes flickered from one woman to the next. He didn't seem at all concerned that Dawn continued to push Ash to the ground in her eagerness to thank the man, despite his teasing about Misty. Rather, his attention was focused on the two women before him, aware of an impending Purugly fight. 

'Come on, May, what’s wrong with you? Are you the only person who can't see what Mister Drew is after? Don’t play us for a fool, the cute little girl act isn’t working for you anymore! You’re a grown woman, May. Act like one!' The Hoenn native snapped, her expression becoming one of anger, surprising the older brunette with her sheer ferocity. 

‘I know, and I never said I wasn’t an adult. I’m talking about the relationship between Ash and Misty. Drew has absolutely nothing to do with this discussion, nor will he ever,’ May responded, surprised by the icy tone to her voice. Though, when anyone who knew her considered her usually cheerful disposition, they’d have known that Drew, Brianna and Harley were the only ones to ever push May to anger. If they factored in her most recent encounter with her rival, they’d understand her uncharacteristic fury.

‘Really? The last time we spoke, I’m pretty sure that Drew was still close to your heart, May! Anyone can see it, and it’s pathetic. Honestly, you’ve got to be clueless if you think no one can see how smitten you are with him! Your faux naiveté doesn’t help your case, either!’ Brianna chortled, her laugh sounding hollow to May’s pounding ears as her blood began pulsing through her veins.

Sheepishly, the brunette stared at her feet as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. She’d never truly considered what others would think of her, especially if they’d thought she was acting innocent. The truth was, she’d never given much thought or time to anything her childhood self would presume inappropriate. As such, she’d managed to maintain that same air of innocence that attracted a lot of problems, even if she pretended to be oblivious. Her experience with Drew had left a lot to be desired, and had awakened an awareness in her she didn’t realise she had. Suddenly, and painfully, she had become extremely aware of the male persona, and it wasn’t in a good light, even if she pretended to remain ignorant of their attempts. However, she couldn’t pretend to be oblivious now with Brianna almost screaming at her face.

Clearing her throat nervously, May saw Dawn and Ash gaping at them from the corner of her eye, but pretended not to notice them. Seeing Dawn’s blue eyes flicker from either of the men to her and Brianna, May knew that her friend was at a loss as to what to say.

Sniffing slightly, she responded in a quiet voice, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'May, it's your birthday, isn't it?' Gary questioned in a smooth voice, pointedly ignoring the youngest woman in their group as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Glancing up at him, May felt her heart lurch in her throat at the intensity of his gaze, and she found herself incapable of flinching from his grip. Hurriedly, she returned her gaze to her feet, not sure of what to say.

'Yes, it is,' May whispered, suppressing her inner insecurities before deciding to bite the bullet. 

Pushing aside her inner hesitation, she did the one thing she’d always done—grin up at him with childish glee. When you had friends like Brianna and rivals like Harley and Drew, you learnt to hide your tears behind a smile, and May would be damned by Giratina itself if she would let anyone ruin her day.

'Then why don't I take you out for dinner? My treat,' Gary winked at her as Brianna gasped, her expression furious. 

Pausing to consider her options, May knew that Ash and Dawn wouldn't mind spending some quality time together, even if Dawn would worry over her. Besides, they looked perfectly at ease in their interactions. They’d taken a seat on the ground and were in a hurried discussion together, like they didn’t even notice the awkward trio near them, though she knew they had. As for Brianna, she looked absolutely livid, and May definitely didn't want to be scolded once again by the younger woman. 

'Sure,' May smiled at the man, who relaxed subtly upon hearing her response, not that she’d noticed. 

'Hey Ash,' Gary called to his childhood friend, noticing his fellow traveller chuckling with Dawn, who was reaching over him for a pokéball. With a cocky grin, he continued, 'when you're finished with your business on the floor.'

Hearing this, Dawn let out an indignant squawk, jumping up faster than May had ever seen her move, her cheeks thoroughly flushed. 

'May and I'll be going out for dinner, don't wait up,' Gary smirked, making May wonder if she had any idea what she was getting herself into. She could already imagine the lecture she’d get from Dawn about behaving around men, as well as the scolding from Brianna if anything were to eventuate from this dinner—whatever it was. 

Fumbling slightly, she returned the Furfrou to its pokéball, placing it in her pouch.

Feeling the man snake his arm around her waist, he called, 'smell ya later!'

Glancing back at her friends, May hesitantly called out a farewell of her own, seeing Dawn beaming after them, nudging Ash in the side whilst Brianna scowled with an anger she’d seen on rare occasions, when she’d supposedly gotten too close to Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding herself seated at a luxury restaurant, May felt grossly underdressed. She was still in her travelling clothes, which were worn and stained, and she felt extremely self-conscious. One glance at their surroundings told May as much. Chandeliers decorated the ceiling, waiters in tuxedos were walking around, and there was cutlery of various sizes on their table. People were dressed in cocktail dresses, and boy was she feeling underdressed.

'Stop worrying about the others. You're not here for them, you're here because I asked you to be. Besides, who cares what you're wearing or what they think of you?' Gary smirked, his onyx eyes pulling her sapphire orbs away from her clothes and onto him. His words were more genuine than the words which came from the couple next to them, but May couldn’t help but stare at him in disbelief.

Considering his confident presence before her, she really had to admit that Dawn had been right when she initially mentioned the Kanto man. Gary looked good, and his confidence was just as appealing. She’d seen the way many women glanced at him, and May would have found herself extremely interested in the man, if only he didn’t remind her of her rival. The place reeked of Drew and it was almost sickening. It was expensive, exclusive and prestigious, everything she wasn’t and felt she couldn’t be. 

Yet here she was, with none other than Gary Oak. The envy of all of the other young women in the restaurant.

'Um, I guess,' May chuckled nervously, glancing shyly at the centre of the table as she subconsciously pulled her hair away from her face. She smiled hesitantly at the man as the waiter brought them a bottle of water, two crystal glasses in hand. 

'May I take your order?' The man questioned, his Hoenn accent thick. 

Hearing the accent of her home region, May couldn’t help but stare at the man, her sapphire eyes wide and her lower lip pouting slightly. The man smiled at her, though she didn’t seem to register the scenario, her thoughts flying to her family. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d spoken to them, and it left her with a pang in her chest.

Seeing his companion's dejected expression, Gary spoke up, 'get us whatever you'd recommend. Price isn’t a problem.'

The man nodded once before leaving them to their devices, his grey eyes flickering from the young man to May, his expression perfectly neutral.

Once the man was gone, the Kanto native arched a smooth brown eyebrow at her. 

When his companion only looked politely hesitant, he questioned, ‘May, what’s with the long face?’

'It’s nothing, just that his accent makes me miss home,' May shrugged, knowing she wasn't being particularly conscientious to her companion. However, it wasn't like this was a proper date, he'd just tried to help her out of an awkward situation with Brianna, something she felt incredibly grateful for. 

'You're from Hoenn?' The man questioned, his expression filled with surprise. 

'I know, I get that a lot,' May chuckled, running a hand through her messy brunette hair. Her accent wasn’t as thick as the waiter’s, so people found it hard to locate her home, though that had never caused any problems for her. 

With a small smile, she continued, 'I lived by the beach in Johto for quite a few years until mum fell pregnant again. When they found out, dad had to do a bunch of applications before getting the Petalburg Gym position. So, we packed up our belongings and moved to Hoenn.'

'Do you miss Johto?' The man questioned, his lips pressed in a subtle frown. 

'All the time, it’s where I spent most of my young years. When I say that, people seem to think I prefer it to Hoenn, but I know I’d miss Hoenn more. Johto may be where I feel at ease, it may be my cultural home, where strangers accept me; but I'd miss my family and friends in Hoenn if I tried to live anywhere else. I can’t imagine having to decide between the two,' May shrugged as the waiter brought their food out. From the plate, she could see Miltank steak with an array of berries. She noticed she could have gotten a lot more at the small burger joint around the corner. 

'So you'd never consider leaving the region for anyone?' The man questioned, his onyx gaze never leaving hers. 

'They'd have to be pretty important,' May responded with a shrug, trying to fight the flush which struggled to come onto her cheeks. There was something about his expression, the way he was looking at her, that made her feel like she was being examined, and she wasn’t sure what she was being studied for.

'Like Ash?' Gary questioned, a small smile playing in his lips. 

'Please, he's like a brother to me! I’d like to see him more, but he doesn’t even stay in his own region long enough!' May squeaked, furiously fighting an indignant blush. 

'What about Brock?' Gary mused, trying to fight a smile at the adorable way the brunette before him stuck out her tongue in disgust. 

'All right, and this Drew fellow?' Gary chuckled, appearing perfectly indifferent to any stranger. If Ash, Brock or Misty had been there, however, his face would have been portrayed for the whole restaurant to see. 

Hearing his name, May softened, 'Drew is my rival and I suppose you could call him a friend, but he'd never see me in that light. I used to have feelings for him, but if he truly cared he wouldn't make me leave Hoenn.'

'But would you?' Gary pushed as he toyed with his glass of water, his eyes never leaving her face. 

'I don't know,' May grimaced as she poked her fingers together under the table. Hesitantly, she continued, 'he's arrogant, proud, infuriating and physically attractive. But, he's just as kind as he is arrogant, as modest as he is proud, as supportive as he is infuriating. He's the one who's always strived to help me, even when Ash and the others couldn't. Or at least, he used to.'

'You love him,' Gary stated, his tone dry before he took a relaxing sip of the water before him. 

Letting out a calm breath, May considered the possibility of her feelings for her rival. There was no denying that she felt something for the man, but she wasn’t sure if she’d class it as love. However, short of telling Gary her story, she knew she couldn’t offer him an alternative response.

Sheepishly, May nodded her head. In a soft voice, she continued, 'everyone says he's interested in me too, that the roses he gives me are just for me and no one else.'

'There's a rebuttal coming,' Gary frowned, a steely edge filling his voice that May didn't detect. 

'Not long ago I got a message from Brendan, a childhood friend that Drew had been staying at the Pokémon Centre. Naturally, I headed there to see him, I thought we were friends, maybe even more than that with all the hints he was giving. But, when I got there, he was locking lips with a girl in an alley. I feel so stupid,' May grimaced as she placed her head in her hands, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She’d been trained for this conversation by Dawn many a time, and they’d tried to combat the events of that night together. However, her friend couldn’t make her feel better about the events that had happened.

'You know what, May?' Gary scowled as he gently placed a hand on her arm. 

'Hmm?' May questioned, glancing up at him uncertainly.

'Does he know how you feel?’ Gary asked, noticing her slight flush

‘What? No way, I could never just tell someone that important to me how I feel!’ May squeaked, frantically waving her hands before her face. She wasn’t that brave, that confident, that strong. Did he honestly think she could just tell someone she was interested in them?

‘Do you think he feels the same way?’ Gary questioned, noticing the crushed expression that filled her face.

‘I’ve been told that he does by so many people, but he honestly never acted that way, or at least that I know. Sure, he gives me roses and supports me, but now I think he sees me more like a toy than anything serious. Why would he take me seriously when he’s got a horde of young girls and women throwing themselves at him? I’m just me,’ May muttered bitterly, her sapphire eyes once again filling with tears. 

‘You know what, it does sound like he’s having a bit of fun with you,’ Gary frowned, knowing exactly what game the man was playing. After all, he’d played the same games when he was younger. Licking his lips uncertainly, he continued, ‘let me help you with teaching him a lesson. You never know, I might even prove to you that not all of us are going to play your emotions.’

'What?' May questioned, her eyes widening as Gary leaned closer. 

'This Drew guy is a jerk, I'd know. I've had my fair share of times stringing girls along. He's taking you for granted, so let me help you prove to him you're worth ten of his pathetic little arse,' Gary said, barely believing the words which were coming out of his mouth. 

'I don't know, Dawn seems to really like you,' May hesitated, unable to meet his gaze as she took the moment to eat part of her miniscule five star meal. Her mind was reeling with confusion and panic, not wanting anything more to do with any man than necessary. 

'She won't mind, there are probably others she’s interested in. I've met her type before and they always bounce back, if that’s what you’re worried about. Besides, what kind of a friend would want you to reject an innocent offer of help from another friend?' Gary smirked, knowing that he was winning this discussion. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could hook May in for sure. 

Just watching her hesitate at his proposition reiterated his point. She was an enigma to Gary, and as a Researcher, he had to study her. In all of his years of life, no woman had ever rejected him from the word go, not even Leaf Green.

'Okay, but if she has so much as one protest, we stop,' May responded with an obvious hesitance, though Gary pretended not to notice it. 

'Good. I'll call my boss in the morning and see if I can stay in Sinnoh, maybe travel with you both for a little while and double check some of my original research here,' Gary smirked, perfectly aware that May had no idea what she'd set herself up for. But then, he didn’t know either.


	4. Chapter 4

After returning to the Pokémon Centre that evening, May stood awkwardly in her shared bedroom with Dawn, who was rattling off more questions a minute than even an interrogator working for interpol. She'd met Looker once, and knew he'd be impressed with the bluenette's speed and persistence in her questions. Maybe, if Dawn ever wanted a job outside of styling and coordinating, she could out in a word for her. 

 

‘What did you two talk about?’ The bluenette questioned, her blue eyes never leaving May’s anxious expression. She was acting as though this wasn’t the tenth time she’d asked this, and May was struggling to give her any further information.

 

‘A lot of things, I can’t really remember. We talked mostly about me, I think,’ May responded with a shrug.

 

‘Well it shows he’s interested in you, at least. Did he touch your arm a lot? Did you touch his? Was he looking more at you than others? May, this is such an unprecedented scenario for the both of you, I need the details!’ She continued to question, her perfectly shaped eyebrows inching upwards with each question.

 

‘I don’t know, I suppose we touched a little. I think he was looking at me, but then a lot of people were! I was so underdressed, Dawn!’ May responded with an exasperated cry, wishing her friend would give her a break.

  
'Never mind that, what’s done is done. Make up for it on your next date. Ooh, did you two kiss?' Dawn asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 

  
'Dawn, for the last time, no. Nothing awkward happened, everything was very civilised and it wasn’t a date. He's just going to help me with the situation with my rival, and that’s all. You should know better than anyone why I can’t do this,' May whispered, feeling her face flushing at the admission. Thank Lugia that Harley wasn't there, or she'd never hear the end of it.   


'And you think it won’t lead to anything? May, you don't just go to this extent for no reason! It was a multiple star restaurant! Forget about what happened with that jerk and take the Tauros by the horns!' Dawn squealed, making May want to hide her head in a pillow. 

  
Why had she ever thought that Dawn would be against the idea? The woman was one of her closest friends, but that didn’t change that she was still as flighty as ever, obsessed with romance and the like. At least Misty wasn’t there to swoon as well, and Iris was, thankfully, also absent so she didn’t need to hear stories about her childish antics.

  
'We're going to be travelling with Gary Oak!' The bluenette chanted, skipping around the room in her eagerness.

  
'I can’t believe it, but I think I finally know how my brother feels when I've eaten too much sugar,' May grimaced as she tried to hide her head in her hands.

  
'May, Gary usually travels solo! This is such a great opportunity to get to know him better! Ah, a poet! I want to be there when he proposes!' Dawn squealed, dancing around the room again. 

  
'Oh boy, this is going to be a long night!' May grimaced as she struggled into bed. 

  


* * *

 

‘So, how did it go with May?' Ash questioned, his expression guarded as his childhood friend returned to their room. 

  
'Good, good. I'm going to be staying in Sinnoh for a while, just to make sure everything with my original research is correct,' Gary responded with his best poker face. He'd seen the way Ash looked at both Dawn and May, and knew the man felt something more than just a friendly affection for them. 

  
'Gary, if you hurt either of them,' Ash began, his voice low. Yes, his initial prognosis was correct. Ash was definitely vehemently interested in the wellbeing of both women, and if anything happened to them, he would definitely get the blame.

  
'Relax, I won't. Some guy called Drew has been acting like a jerk to May so I'm putting him in his place with the best way I know,' Gary shrugged as nonchalant as he could. 

 

'I mean it, Gary. May isn't as strong as she appears, it's why Dawn’s travelling with her. Drew’s changed since I last met him, and I don’t want you antagonising anyone, especially if what I’ve heard is true. As for Dawn, she acts like she's a flirt, but she cares deeply and quickly. I won’t forgive you if you hurt either of them,' Ash scowled at the man who was one of his oldest friends. 

 

'Relax, I'm only interested in May, and that's if she wants me. If anything happens and I hurt her, you and Pikachu can zap me all you want,' Gary chuckled as even Pikachu voiced his discontent at Gary's words.   


'What will make you believe I've changed?' Gary frowned at his oldest friend, his lips pulled in the subtlest pout. 

  
'That’s easy. Don't ‎do to May what you did to Leaf. There's a reason she doesn't talk to you anymore,' Ash growled as he grabbed his hat and moved to the door. 

  
'Where are you going?' Gary scowled as he watched Ash place a hand on the door.   


'Out. To think,' Ash retorted before leaving the room.   


Hearing this, Gary scowled at the door. He had no idea what Ash was talking about. Leaf had always been the one to reject him without cause. He'd done everything possible to change for her, but she’d only ever slapped it in his face. 

  
It wasn't his fault that Leaf Green was an indecisive little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was a little short! I promise next chapter will be longer :)


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, May woke in a new Pokémon Centre. They’d been travelling with Ash and Gary for a while, though she was doing best to avoid liaising too closely with Gary. Sure, she was beginning to like the man, but that was something she wasn’t going to focus on. After all, she still didn’t feel at ease around the man, no matter how much he tried to appease her concerns. 

At least having Ash there really helped her combat the awkwardness she felt around the other Kanto native, not that she’d dared to voice it to anyone. Whilst Dawn knew, she was so adamant that May take the chance to move on, that the Hoenn Coordinator felt at a loss as to how to react, even with the man’s uncharacteristically timid reactions to her. For May, she just felt uncomfortable around men in general, even Ash, who’d been extremely confused about her sudden distance.

Other than Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, she was in reasonably high spirits, since she’d lost the last contest to Dawn. Surprisingly, she hadn’t felt the usual dejection which filled her. After all, Dawn was one of her closest friends and they were both capable of helping each other and being mature rivals. 

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, May lay with her back on the bed, facing the ceiling. She couldn't help but notice that it was in desperate need of another coat of paint, its white paint fading around the corners of the room. 

With a heavy sigh, she clambered into the shower and turned it on full blast. Relishing the soft massage of the water against her skin, it took her a few moments to gather her thoughts and actually wash herself. 

However, once she’d showered, she felt an air of uncertainty. Dawn had already left the room, which was unusual in itself. The Sinnoh woman relished sleeping as many as the next person, especially if it was in the name of beauty.

Once she was finished dressing in her line green travelling outfit, she tackled her knots and wrapped her bandana around her head in a poor bid to control it. She honestly wasn’t in the mood for battling her knots. 

Seemingly pleased with the result, she grabbed her pouch and rushed out of the door to see none other than Gary Oak leaning on a wall with Dawn chirping away in his ear. From the slight strain in his eyes, she could tell they'd been there for a while, and felt a wave of sympathy for the man. 

Letting a small smile play on her lips, May walked towards them, offering a cheerful greeting, 'morning! How was your night?'

'You know how mine went,' Dawn giggled, her expression filled with a smug countenance. That much was true—Dawn had been squealing like an eager Pignite about how much closer she and Gary were, and their apparently flirtatious conversations. Considering the woman had crowed the same thing about May and Drew, the older woman wasn’t too sure she could agree. Especially after the events of a certain intoxicated chartreuse haired man. 

Besides, Gary was, in her opinion, just trying to strike up a conversation with her. It wasn’t like he could get a word in with Dawn, or that there wasn’t much to discover about Ash—the two were practically brothers, from what May could figure out.

'Mine went reasonably well. Ash had to return home to his mother for the holidays. He would have waited for you, but he was going to miss his ferry,' Gary shrugged back, appearing to be indifferent to the sudden disappearance of his close friend. 

Hearing this, May pouted. She wasn’t sure that she was ready for being alone with the man. At least Ash seemed to sense her hesitance around him, and sometimes stepped in to save her from an over touchy Gary. She’d noticed that Dawn would leave her alone with the man in a bid to ‘cure’ her of her discomfort.

'There's no need to worry, you'll enter the Sunyshore City contest and you’ll definitely win it!' Dawn grinned at her friend, not at all perturbed by Gary's bemused expression. 

'I wish I shared your confidence. Can we eat before we get into training?' May questioned as her stomach growled. At least she could push aside her concerns, if only momentarily.

'Now I see why you and Ash get along!' Gary chuckled, ignoring May's moody glower as he placed an arm around her waist and another around Dawn's shoulders, appearing to be oblivious of the first woman’s uneasy yelp. 

'What's that meant to mean?' The brunette frowned, her eyes focused intently on her shoes as she tried to steady the uneasy pounding of her heart. 

'That's easy, you're both almost the same side of a different coin!' Dawn squealed, her cheeks flushing at the man's sudden touch, her blue eyes focused on May’s waist. 

'Come on, breakfast is on me,' Gary smirked as the brunette pouted at her blue haired friend. 

'I’m sorry, Gary, but I can't accept your hospitality so soon after our dinner,' May protested, having always valued being independent, even if she did rely on her friends. 

'May, he's shouting me too! Come on, what are friends for?' Dawn pouted, glaring at her friend in a meaningful manner. 

With a sigh, May knew what she was trying to say. If Gary spent some money on them then they would have more for their coordinating. It didn't sit right with her and her values though, especially because she didn’t want the man to think she’d give him anything for these favours. 

Rather than state this to her friend, she murmured, 'I don't know, Dawn.'

'May, if I shout you this one, then you get to pay for my next outing with you,' Gary offered, his expression filled with something May couldn't determine. It was definitely not a look she’d ever seen before on his expression.

With a slight frown, she nodded her head, walking into the cafe Gary had lead them to. 

'Three pecha berry pancakes please,' the man grinned at the waitress, who flushed ten different shades of red. 

'What's she blushing at?' Dawn scowled as the brunette rolled her eyes, appearing to be indifferent to the woman's attraction to Gary. After all, it wasn’t like they were a legitimate couple.

'Who cares?' May shrugged with an excellent poker face, ignoring Dawn’s irritated huff. After all, it wasn’t like she herself wanted anything more to do with Gary, no matter what their arrangement. She was barely comfortable with him sitting opposite her, as he was. 

‘May, if you and Gary are going to do this properly, then you have to at least feign anger when another woman looks at him like that! Come on, girl, you have to fake it!’ Dawn whispered moodily, reiterating to May the reason behind the man’s presence, her favour.

Blinking, May considered her friend’s words. It was true, Gary had said that they should at lead pretend to be interested in each other whilst they try to figure out the best battle plan for Drew’s behaviour. However, in all her life, May had never been the jealous type. More importantly, she knew that Gary was his own person, and if he wanted to fend off the woman, he should do so himself.

‘Dawn, I’m sorry, but I don’t have to pretend to be angry about something this trivial. It’s up to Gary to decide what he’s after and if this woman should back off. I’m not going to start fighting another person just because I feel insecure about my own apparent relationship with anyone,’ May responded as the woman in question with horizontal bunches of lime green hair returned with a bottle of water. 

'Here you are,' she replied, sending a rather obvious wink at the pokémon Researcher. 

Seeing this, Dawn scowled irritably as May glanced at the passers-by, oblivious of Gary's onyx eyes on her inattentive behaviour, his lips pulled in a subtle pout. Whilst a part of her was disconcerted by the stranger’s attention, May reminded herself that she should not care. At best, they were friends, nothing more. 

The man, however, barely noticed as the waitress handed him a napkin, flashing him a bright smile as Dawn continued to stew at her obvious attempts at wooing the brunet, who was finding it increasingly difficult to pretend to be oblivious. After all, the only person who could maintain a sincere air of innocence in the face of blatant flirtation was May. 

'Gary, tell me about yourself,' Dawn called, receiving a small glance from the brunette at her side, though she returned her attention away from the table once she was certain Dawn wasn’t going to continue her usual tirade of questions. 

The man glanced at her before subtly knocking his glass over onto the napkin, effectively removing the number whilst spilling the liquid on the waitress' ballet flats. 

The woman cussed quietly as she took a step back, trying to avoid damaging her black leather shoes, which were cuffed at the toes. 

'Well, what do you want to know?' Gary questioned as he glanced at May, whose attention had been attracted by the waitress's hissed curses. 

'That wasn't very nice,' May frowned at the young man, who almost gaped at her if he hadn't remembered that Gary Oak did not gape if he could help it. She could already imagine why—the man had more women fawning over him than everywhere else. 

'What wasn't?' He questioned as the young woman rushed away, her face as flushed as ever at the humiliation Gary had given her. 

'Spilling the water on her. You did that on purpose,' May frowned at him, her sapphire eyes intent on his onyx ones. 

'May, she was making a move on Gary! You should be happy he even reacted with your apathetic attitude!' Dawn scowled at her, sending her a glower which May knew was meant to remind her to be on her best behaviour. However, May had always been incredibly stubborn when she thought it was required. From personal experience, it was never all right to embarrass another. 

'So? That didn't warrant spilling water on her and possibly ruining her shoes. They didn't look in good condition and I think she works hard for her money,' May responded as calmly as she could. People always assumed that she was an air head because of her chipper attitude. What they didn't realise was that she was much more observant than she let on. She just observed things others didn't, and she'd never judged anyone for anything if she could help it. 

'You seriously saw that in the five minutes it took her to walk us here?' Gary frowned at her, his expression filled with disbelief as his eyes flickered back to where the waitress had left, to see her returning with a flushed face. 

Rather than respond, May glanced at the woman as she returned with their plates of food.

'Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for my friend's clumsiness, he didn't get too much sleep last night. We were up quite late to farewell another friend,' May smiled brightly, subtly kicking the shins of both her friends so they eagerly agreed. 

'Oh that's nothing,' she responded anxiously, though May could tell she wasn't too pleased with the apology. Considering Gary’s indifferent expression, as well as Dawn’s obvious scrutiny, May couldn’t blame her. 

Once she was gone, Dawn frowned, 'her shoes were pretty tattered.'

Hearing this, Gary groaned as a wave of guilt washed over him, evident by his suddenly ashen expression. 

'No need to worry, we'll just have to leave a larger tip so she can buy some new ones. Let's all chip in!' Dawn said, her face brightening at the prospect of helping another.

Hearing this, Gary scowled, 'what happened to this being my shout?'

'There's always next time,' Dawn winked, subtly nudging May, whose attention was once again on the road. 

Eating her pancake, May was oblivious to Gary's furtive glances at her, as well as his furrowed brow at her silence as Dawn continued to chatter about contests and appeals, pretending not to notice the tension between her two companions.


	6. Chapter 6

Singing along to the latest song on her Xtransceiver, a song which was a remix of one when she'd been a young girl, May couldn't help but giggle as Dawn danced beside her as they walked down the route, avoiding the harsh sun which shone through the foliage. 

'Do you two always sing and dance like this? Don’t you get tired from it?' Gary frowned at the duo, surprising May when his eyes stayed on her. He saw her flush and hesitate in her movements, her sapphire eyes meeting Dawn’s. 

'We try to swap it up a bit, but for the most part this is how we entertain ourselves between stops,' May responded back with a forced smile, and the man could tell that she was resenting him for something. He didn’t know that she was silently wishing the man didn't remind her quite so much of Drew, all he knew was that she was standoffish with him, and he didn’t appreciate it. 

'It's all about the challenges, it's a brand new-' Dawn began, causing May to squeal and scramble over to the younger woman, her eyes widening as she pushed a hand to cover Dawn’s mouth.

When Gary chuckled she glared at him, poking her tongue out childishly as Dawn let out a light laugh. 

'Too far, Dawn!' May scowled as her friend giggled endearingly, her face alight with adrenaline. Gary could already imagine a few ways to create that very expression on the brunette’s face, but did not act upon any of those notions. 

'So, what's your favourite song, Gary?' Dawn asked, her blue eyes glancing between the two, her lips playing in a small smile. 

‘There's a couple I really like, but nothing specific,’ the Kanto man shrugged slightly, glancing as May pouted at him, crossing her arms slightly as she stood underneath a particularly tall tree.

‘What?’ He frowned at her, blinking as she poked her fingers together in an adorable manner that reiterated to the man that she, like Ash, wasn’t the most mature person in the world. 

‘So you don’t have a favourite song?’ May frowned as Dawn chuckled and swung an arm around her shoulder, whispering something in her ear before turning a knowing eye onto the Kanto man, leaving him feeling surprisingly anxious. Girls like Dawn, they had a way of getting what they wanted, no matter what the cost. It surprised him that he couldn’t fathom what the woman was after. 

‘Of course he doesn’t. Not everyone needs a favourite song, you know?’ Dawn grinned at her friend, who looked particularly disappointed.

Watching the woman’s pout, as well as the adorable way her sapphire eyes focused on the ground, Gary felt his resolve break. He’d never been good at disappointing others, especially a woman as cute as May.

‘I suppose I could pick one, if you want?’ Gary sighed, wondering why he wanted to return the smile to her face.

‘Really? You can?’ May grinned at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling at the notion as Gary silently kicked himself for walking straight into Dawn’s trap.

‘Oh, what a surprise, Gary can decide on a song after all. So, Gary, which one do you choose?’ Dawn mused at the man, arching a cool eyebrow at the man, an amused smile playing on her lips.

‘I don’t know the name,’ Gary muttered lamely, hoping that the two young women would drop the subject. Maybe if he pretended to be oblivious they would drop it.

‘Oh,’ May muttered, looking crestfallen. 

‘No need to worry, Gary can sing it for us!’ Dawn winked as Gary’s momentary relief shattered.

‘Oh, I don’t really sing that well,’ Gary responded apprehensively, glancing at the women with clear apprehension.

‘Then at least try to sing it,’ Dawn crowed as she struggled to contain her triumphant grin. 

In response, the man made a non-committed sound in his throat, seeing May pout at him.

‘We won’t judge you, promise,’ Dawn winked as May nodded fervently in agreement. 

Slumping slightly in defeat, Gary began, ‘stand up, stand up, for what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on, hold on, we're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, complete the quest, that we've begun.’

‘Oh, I know this song!’ Dawn grinned as she continued to sing the song, dancing around a suddenly grinning May.

‘You sing well,’ May smiled at the man, flushing as Dawn pulled her away from him, still dancing along. 

Shaking his head, Gary wondered why his heart felt light at the Hoenn woman’s comment. With a small smirk, Gary followed the two women, deciding that he wouldn’t look too deeply into whatever he felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking beside Gary, May let out a light laugh as Dawn began to imitate none other than Ash Ketchum, with Piplup pretending to be Pikachu on her shoulder. They’d been pretending to be others for a while, and Dawn was by far the better actress out of them both.

‘And I, Ash Ketchum, swear to be the very best, like no one ever was! I’ll be a Pokémon Master, just you wait!’ Dawn was saying in a deep voice, creating a new set of giggles from May. 

‘Really? Then I want to battle you, Ketchum,’ Gary taunted, sending a slight wink at May, who giggled as Dawn hesitated slightly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

‘You want to battle, I’m up for a battle! Pikachu, thundershock!’ Dawn yelled, pointing at Gary, who’d come to an abrupt halt.

Without pausing for the man to pick out a pokéball, Piplup sent the man a light bubble attack, effectively ruining his hair.

‘Dawn!’ May gasped as Gary tried, and failed to dodge the attack.

‘Oops,’ Dawn whispered as Gary’s eyes narrowed angrily at the woman.

Instinctively, May jumped before her Sinnoh friend, sending the man an appeasing glance.

‘She’s sorry, Gary,’ May whispered as the man glared at her friend behind her.

‘Really?’ Gary scowled back in disbelief as he took a menacing step forward, the shadows of the foliage above contorting his face.

‘Yes, I am,’ Dawn squeaked, though Gary remained unperturbed, taking another step forward. 

‘Oak, you lay a hand on her and I cannot be held responsible for whatever happens,’ May scowled in her most menacing tone, her sapphire eyes narrowed with a protective fury.

‘Really, now? Would you fight for me if she threatened to lay a hand on me?’ Gary retorted, crossing his arms to stare at her.

‘What? I-I don’t know,’ May whispered, flushing as Dawn moved from behind her, glancing between her two friends uncertainly. 

‘Gary, I am sorry,’ Dawn pouted up at him, trying her best to imitate May’s expression. After all, she’d seen the wonders it pulled on the man, and could only hope that he dropped whatever his problem was. 

‘That’s fine,’ Gary responded, his hair still soaked as Dawn’s Xtransceiver rang.

‘Oh, it’s my mum. You two go on ahead, I’ll catch up,’ Dawn said as she turned to leave her friends, answering the device and pressing it to her ear. 

‘Should we wait for her?’ Gary frowned as he watched the retreating back of the Sinnoh woman.

‘No, leave her. Her mum rarely contacts her,’ May grinned back, appearing perfectly at ease as she shepherded Gary away from her friend.

‘Then what do you propose we do?’ Gary questioned, glancing at the woman beside him, watching her eager eyes flitting to the city below them, focusing specifically on the shopping centre nearby.

‘Can we go shopping?’ May grinned, turning to stare at the man with an eager smile.

Seeing this, the man hesitated, wondering if he knew what he was getting himself into. He was friends with Ash, which meant that he would probably have met Brock. She wondered if either of the men would have told him about her, but pushed those thoughts aside. 

‘Please, I promise not to spend too much!’ May squeaked, her giant grin imploring to him.

‘Ok, but I’m not carrying your bags,’ Gary admonished, blinking as May grinned and took his hand, pulling him along behind her, hurrying towards the nearby haven. 

Trying not to focus on how delicate and warm her hand felt in his own, Gary watched the brunette grin as she took him straight into a nearby store. 

‘Oh, this necklace is pretty,’ May whispered as she looked at a sapphire charm in the shape of a star, attached to a silver chain.

‘If you like that kind of thing,’ Gary shrugged as the orange haired sales assistant beamed endearingly at them, her eyes lingering only a little longer on Gary. 

‘Hmm, I can’t afford it anyway,’ May muttered before taking his arm and pulling him to another store, not seeing Gary send an apologetic glance at the woman.

‘Is this how you shop? Glance at a few items and leave?’ Gary chuckled as he took the opportunity to place an arm around her, pretending not to notice the way the woman flinched at his touch.

‘Well, normally I look a bit more, but I want to get out of here before Dawn hears where we are,’ May chuckled as she glanced at a nearby window, not noticing a group of young women sending Gary approving glances. 

‘Why?’ Gary frowned as he subtly manoeuvred May closer to him, hoping she didn’t notice the proximity of their bodies was closer than necessary.

‘Shopping with Dawn can sometimes be a handful. I think one of her exes said that he’d preferred the judgment of Arceus himself, or was that Misty? Maybe it was Iris, I honestly can’t remember,’ May chuckled as her eyes lit up at the sight of an ice cream store.

‘Do you want ice cream?’ Gary chuckled as his left hand took out his wallet. Flipping it open, he chuckled at her flushed, eager expression. With a smile, he said, ‘name a flavour.’

‘Lemonade,’ May whispered before blinking to notice the man handing an older gentleman with greying hair a few bills.

‘Two ice-creams with two scoops please,’ Gary requested before May could protest.

Receiving the cone from the man, May flushed as the man chuckled, ‘you two make a cute couple. Enjoy.’

‘Thanks,’ Gary winked before placing an arm around her shoulders and steering her away.

May flinched slightly at his touch, but didn’t shake him off as she began to lick the ice cream, appearing oblivious to what the man behind the counter had said.

‘You sure love your food, Sapphire,’ Gary chuckled, though the woman didn’t respond. Instead, her eyes were roaming the shops, lingering on the others who were staring at them. 

‘What are they looking at?’ May frowned as she glanced up at the man whose arm was around her. 

The man, in response, scanned at the strangers around them. With a scowl, he subtly tightened his grip on the woman’s shoulder before responding, ‘they’re jealous of your ice cream. Just ignore them.’

‘Why wouldn’t they get their own?’ May questioned, her brow furrowed slightly.

‘Because they want someone else to buy it for them,’ Gary chuckled before seeing her look thoroughly confused. 

‘Women, you think you make sense, but you don’t even understand each other,’ the man continued with a hint of amusement in his voice.

‘I understand women,’ May retorted with a subtle glare.

‘Then why ask me what they were after?’ Gary mused, licking his lips in amusement.

‘That’s easy, I just wanted you to corroborate my opinion!’ May snapped with a flush before shrugging his arm off and stomping ahead. 

Hearing the man chuckle behind her, May’s mood did not improve, even with the ice cream in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Dabbing at the tears in her eyes, Dawn hurriedly checked her mirror to ensure her face wasn't too blotchy from her tears. She'd heard some steps outside and needed to ensure she looked alright. Whilst she'd told May to be careful around Gary, she couldn't help but notice that their friendship seemed genuine. He cared deeply for the younger brunette and it left Dawn feeling very jealous. 

With a heavy sigh, she wondered if anyone would ever love her. Sure, she could give Kenny a chance, but the man was far too eager, like her father had started out to be before he'd married her mother. Besides, they'd known each other for so many years that he honestly felt like family. 

Noticing her eyeliner was slightly smeared, Dawn did nothing to resolve the matter as the door opened to reveal a giggly May, who was returning from whatever she’d done with Gary. The bluenette knew that, whilst May hid behind her when the trio was together, she did open up to the Kanto man when they were alone. It was evident in these moments, which left Dawn feeling even more alone. 

Thankfully, there wasn't a trace of the Kanto man in sight. 

The Hoenn woman took one glance at Dawn before kicking the door shut and rushing towards her. Letting out a slight whine, she shrunk to the ground beside her friend and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back in a soothing manner, causing all of Dawn’s concerns to come back. 

The bluenette vaguely heard her friend's Xtransceiver ring, but they both ignored it. Dawn’s mind was still a scrambled heap from the message she’d read from her mother, whilst May was probably concerned about her. The bluenette couldn’t focus on anything, though tried to calm her breathing. 

'What's happened?' May questioned, her voice filled with worry for her friend, though Dawn couldn’t respond. 

After a few minutes, in which May continued to rub her back, Dawn let out a shaky breath. 

'He's tried to contact my mum again. She wouldn’t let him talk, thank Arceus. I don't know why he won't let it be, he knows we want nothing to do with him. He's hurt us so much I almost hate him. Why is he pushing it?' Dawn questioned as the tears filled her eyes. 

Seeing her reflection in May’s sapphire eyes, Dawn knew that her bubbly exterior was gone, leaving nothing but a vulnerable mess. They had both thought she’d left behind all of the problems caused by the infuriating man, but his reappearance had opened up a gash they’d never known hadn’t healed.

'Dawn, he's family. Sure, the way he's treated you leaves an unbelievable amount to be desired, but he probably doesn't have anyone else to turn to,' May responded cautiously, contemplating the best words for her response. 

'So you're saying that I should forgive him, like it's all water under the bridge?' Dawn scowled, her eyes watering as she glared at her friend in disbelief. Of all her friends, May knew her secret as well as she knew the Hoenn woman’s. So why was did the Hoenn woman feel like she was letting Dawn down now? 

'Of course I'm not saying that. I'm just saying he's probably lonely and that he’s reaching out to the only people he thinks would care. If I were you, I'd never talk to the bastard again,' May grimaced, surprising her friend by her choice of words. After all, May was known for her innocent persona and timid anger, unless Drew, Harley or Brianna were around. Then, and only then, could anyone see the woman be truly enraged.

'You otherwise really don't like him or are hanging around Gary too much,' Dawn smiled slightly, surprising her friend by her insightful remark. 

'Dawn, he nearly killed you. I’m not joking—it’s only natural for me to despise the man,' May rolled her eyes, knowing that her friend would appreciate it all the more. 

‘You mean that?’ Dawn whispered, surprised by her unsteady voice.

‘Of course I do,’ the brunette responded, her voice only filled with the slightest hint of strain. 

'May, thank you, I love you so much!' Dawn beamed before tackling her into a hug. 

'I love you too, Dawn,' May murmured back before they fell on the floor in a heap, May collapsing under the weight of Dawn’s body on top of her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in the familiar Pokémon Centre of Petalburg, May didn’t notice the homely décor as she walked along the familiar white tiles to reach the Nurse on duty. She smiled cheerfully up at the woman as she handed the Nurse Joy a small brown package. She’d been sent from the Gym after her father had had a challenger who was proving to be more of a challenge than normal, and Kenny was scrubbing everything—again. The man had sent her a brief smile before ushering her out of the house with the package. 

'Oh, thank you, May! We’ve just run out of potions and I was about to close the Centre to get more. How are your pokémon doing?' The nurse asked, her face ordained with a gentle smile as she accepted the package across the pristine blue desk. 

'It’s no problem, my dad thought you might need some more. My pokémon are well, thank you,’ May replied politely as she noticed the woman’s face relax visibly. 

Seeing the time on a nearby clock, May realised that she had to leave for an arrangement, though she wasn’t too sure what it was for. However, rather than consider the unusual nature of this, she dusted off her clothes, which changed into a nice, white sun dress at her touch.

‘I'd better go, I'm meeting a friend for lunch. Have a lovely day, though,' May grinned at the woman before hurrying out of the room, skipping slightly in her brown ballet flats. 

When she was outside, she smiled as the sun’s rays warmed her skin. She’d always loved getting enough vitamin D, even if her brother reiterated the dangers of melanoma. With a light laugh, May skipped along, dancing with a strange man as she focused on the impeding meeting.

Walking down the busy street, May smiled to herself as she recalled the friend she had an agreed encounter with. Whilst she couldn’t wait for the prospect of finally seeing Drew again, something in the back of her mind advised caution. However, pushing aside her doubts, she reminded herself that it was because the man had been distant of late. With an eager smile, she hoped this encounter would have a positive effect on their relationship. 

Walking through the park where she was meant to meet him, May smiled as she saw a young boy with orange hair running away from his friend with long blue hair. The duo were laughing cheerfully and it made her feel all the more happy for them as she saw one tag the other and run away. 

She noticed a group of Starly nearby and hummed a cheerful tune as she saw a fountain in the shape of Manaphy with three Fiore. Seeing a couple beside the stone contraption engage in what could only be a passionate kiss, May flushed as she tried not to look at the purple haired woman. When the couple turned slightly in their avid tongue wrestle, May saw the chartreuse hair of Drew. Registering the familiar hair, she stopped in her tracks to stare at them in disbelief, feeling a pain searing in her heart. Subconsciously, she felt a voice in the back of her mind tell her off, though didn’t focus on it. 

Blinking, she found herself warped into his arms, enduring the man's tongue being shoved down her throat. Gagging upon reflex, May tried to push the offending tongue out with her own, wanting nothing at all to do in this sordid affair.

In response, the man chuckled as his arms tightened around her, making her feel all the more flustered. How could she make him realise that she did not want this?

With a warning yelp, she tried to push him away, but found his arm tightening around her waist. 

'No!' May protested as she tried to punch his chest, biting his tongue. 

'Fucking bitch! Do you want me or not?' The man snarled as he shoved her away. Landing painfully in the fountain, his visage turned into Gary, before returning to Drew's infuriated expression, his eyes turning red with rage. 

Blinking back tears, May turned to see Gary standing nearby, his eyes widened as he held a group of carnations in his right hand. Upon seeing her, the man’s expression became crushed, his dark eyes glancing from her to Drew, his hand dropping the flowers on the ground in a heap, which turned black upon coming into contact with the soil. 

'It's not what it looks like,' May cried, scrambling up haphazardly before everything went black.

Opening her eyes, May felt her breath hitch in her throat, her blood pounding sporadically in her ears. She could see she wasn’t in the park in Petalburg, but she didn’t recognise her surroundings. Her eyes flitted around the room, barely registering the bluenette who was sleeping nearby.

Running a sweaty hand through her hair, May clambered out of bed, stumbling into the other bed before walking towards the bathroom in a disoriented manner. She knew better than to climb into bed with Dawn as the younger woman turned haphazardly, letting out a whimper of her own. 

Closing the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath as she placed a hand on either side of the bowl in the vanity. She let out a shaky breath as she felt the tears sting at her eyes, trying to suppress the memories of the dream that had seemed a little too real.

‘Why are these Houndoom chasing us now? Dawn, I wish I could help you. Just wake up, please. Don’t let me face this alone now,’ May whispered as she glanced into the mirror in the bathroom, her skin paler than normal and her eyes brimming with tears. Recalling the feel of the Hoenn man’s body on her own, his lips forcing her into silence, May felt herself begin to shake. She couldn’t believe she’d ever trusted him and listened to his words. 

Crawling into the foetal position on the floor, May placed her forehead on her knees as she closed her eyes, recalling the man’s chuckle at her protests, the stench of alcohol filling her nostrils. She could still remember the way he’d said she wanted it, his voice as smooth as ever.

‘Go away, go away, go away!’ May hissed as she clenched her hair in her hands, pulling on it to focus on something, anything, other than the events of that night. She’d pushed it away, succeeded in telling too many lies, she couldn’t let him get to her now.

She heard the sound of a pokéball opening, but didn’t turn her head as she stared into the space. Gagging as she remembered his hands, forcibly groping her with more pressure than required, May felt her panic rise. She didn’t hear the door open as she clenched her hands into fists, a strangled cry escaping her throat. 

Remembering the way his hands forcing her clothing up, May let out a sob, her hand punching her knee as fiery warm arms wrapped around her. She had to focus on anything but him, anything. Physical pain was better than this. She’d suffered it once, why would her mind want her to go through it again?

‘Blaziken!’ May gasped as she began to cry, lifted into the air by her strong fire type. She heard him growl slightly as he carried her out of the room, restraining her arms as he crushed her into his powerful chest. She didn’t say anything as he placed her gently into her bed, pulling the covers over her as she continued to cry.

‘Why would he do that, Blaziken? I trusted him!’ May sobbed as her Pokémon petted her head affectionately, sitting on the bed as a wave of warmth wafted from him and towards her.

Hearing her partner mutter clear instructions for her to sleep, May whispered, ‘just stay with me, Blaziken; don’t leave. I can’t bear to be alone right now’

She vaguely heard him growl an affirmative before she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her once more, barely hearing Dawn cry out as she battled the demon that was inevitably her father.

Dreams didn’t always offer a recluse from reality. Sometimes they showed people their worst fears, and made them confront anxieties they didn’t realise they had.


	10. Chapter 10

Watching May and Dawn eat their breakfast, Gary silently wondered what had occurred the previous night. Dawn was jumping at anything anyone did, and May was scowling at any male who ventured near them—save for himself, thankfully. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if she was giving him that glare.

‘So, how was your night?’ Gary hedged as cautiously as he could, trying not to focus on May as she nibbled a little too sensually on a hash brown. 

Arching an eyebrow at her, Gary wondered how she could make something so innocent appear so sensual. When neither of the women answered, he frowned, waiting expectantly. Her sapphire eyes were duller than usual, the bags under her eyes hidden by a thin layer of makeup that didn’t fool Gary. He hoped that, with his silence, they would respond to his question, though he noticed that both of the women glanced guiltily to each other, clearly wishing the other would answer first. 

‘I had a nightmare,’ May blurted out, a flush filling her face as she forced her eyes onto her plate, dropping her food as she clenched her fist slightly, her knuckles protruding as she forced her nails into her skin.

‘What was it about?’ Gary questioned, wondering how a nightmare could possibly affect them both in their daylight hours. He became more aware of May’s hand as it clenched on her pokéball, specifically Blaziken’s. Whatever it had been about, it left her very shaken. 

‘I… I’d rather not say,’ May whispered as she glanced at Dawn, who wrapped an arm around her, her own eyes widening in surprise.

‘I’m so sorry, May. Why didn’t you tell me?’ Dawn scowled at the brunette, whose eyes brimmed with tears as her shoulders shook.

‘You’ve got enough going on, I didn’t need to add my problems to your own. Besides, I know how much you like your beauty sleep,’ May pouted at the woman, seemingly oblivious to Gary as he paused in eating to observe them more obviously. 

‘No, May, you come and tell me when you have a problem. I told you I love you and I meant it. You wouldn’t want to sleep through my troubles, so don’t you dare let me sleep when you’re going through anything!’ Dawn chastised the woman, who nodded her head numbly, the light of mirth not at all evident in her distraught eyes.

‘Was it about you know who?’ Dawn questioned, sending Gary a warning glance.

Hurriedly busying himself with his breakfast, Gary waited for May to continue, his breath caught in his throat. This was possibly the answer he’d been waiting for, and he wasn’t going to let the two women scurry off to discuss it in secret.

‘Yes,’ May whispered, her voice barely audible to Gary’s strained ears. 

Hearing her sob, Gary glanced up from underneath his spiky fringe. Noticing the way the older woman’s bottom lip trembled as Dawn crashed her into a hug, Gary barely heard her whisper, ‘it felt so real, Dawn. I can’t do this!’

‘Yes you can, don’t be stupid. He’ll never come near you again, and I’d like to see him try when I’m with you,’ Dawn snarled as she kissed May’s cheek affectionately, her face flushed with an anger that seemed, to Gary, more passionate than normal.

‘I’d rather face him than have you face… well, you know,’ May whispered, her eyes glancing to Gary, who haphazardly pushed his eggs around his plate.

‘Don’t be ridiculous. I’d rather they both disappeared from the face of the planet, but that isn’t going to happen anytime soon, is it?’ Dawn chided as she turned her attention to the Kanto man. With an angry glower, she snarled, ‘as for you, stop pretending not to listen. You’re bound to be curious, just don’t pry where your thoughts don’t belong.’

‘I wasn’t doing anything,’ Gary retorted hotly, fighting a flush as he saw May glance at him, her expression filled with more pain than he’d ever seen.

‘So, we’re going to train today, right?’ May questioned with forced cheer, glancing at Dawn with a small smile.

‘I’ll beat the pants off of you,’ Dawn grinned as she turned to glance at May’s attire, as Gary licked his lips, enjoying the concept of a semi-naked May. With a devious smirk, he began contemplating the various scenarios the two women could find themselves in.

The woman, upon noticing Dawn’s knowing giggle, squeaked and sent Gary a humiliated glance, though the man simply chuckled at her noticeable innocence. 

‘No you won’t!’ May hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger, though she still looked incredibly embarrassed.

‘Please, you’ll let me win or you won’t get to sleep with me anymore,’ Dawn giggled, waving the comment off.

‘Dawn!’ May squawked as her mortified eyes flickered to Gary, whose mind automatically went into the gutter.

‘So you two sleep together?’ Gary questioned with his best poker face as he sent May a wry smile. He was learning more about her, and it was finally getting interesting. He’d been beginning to wonder just how pure and innocent she was, but for her and Dawn to sleep together, maybe she was finally going to prove to him that she was sexually active after all. 

‘Only when necessary, and it’s with clothes on, so get your mind away from the Grimer!’ Dawn snapped irritably, pointing a knife in his direction with a steely glare.

‘Shame, I was hoping to join the Muk there,’ Gary winked, licking his lips as Dawn threw a berry at him, May flushing at the blatant comment. 

‘Gary Oak, that was unnecessary!’ May gasped as her face flushed various degrees of red as she floundered with her hands in her lap.

‘I beg to differ, it was perfectly necessary. We can’t all be as prim and proper as you, Vulpix,’ Gary chuckled as he took Dawn’s berry and ate it, winking arrogantly at the two women’s gaping expressions.

‘Why do we tolerate his presence again?’ May questioned the Sinnoh woman, sending the man a moody glower.

In response, the bluenette scowled, ‘because you foolishly agreed to make Drew jealous. Considering he’s not here, I can’t help but think it’s working, if you think he’s as elusive as a Ralts in Sinnoh! Honestly, why do we need him here, it’s not like Drew is a Zubat in any cave!’

‘Sorry,’ May muttered as she played around with her berries, her expression darkening visibly. 

‘No, I’m sorry, May. I shouldn’t let Gary’s childish antics affect my mood,’ Dawn sighed as she sent the Kanto man an angry glare.

‘If you ask me, it might be a bit too long since you’ve last experienced certain affections,’ Gary retorted, doing his best to appear innocent. 

‘Oh? Are you going to be the one to help me with that, or are you going to remain faithful to whatever you and May have?’ Dawn responded as flippantly as she could as she made a show of eating a rawst berry in a sensual manner, winking at him in the process.

‘Dawn!’ May gasped as she once again flushed at the insinuations made towards her character. 

‘I’d pick May over you,’ Gary shrugged as he saw a blonde man holding a camera nearby, the lens trained upon them.

‘What?’ May squeaked as Dawn blinked at the rejection, her expression momentarily filling with pain before flickering into gratuitous satisfaction, her eyes glancing from May back to Gary, a small smile playing on her lips. 

Rather than apologise, or admit to the slip up, Gary continued, ‘I prefer a challenge.’

‘Oh, and I’m not a challenge?’ Dawn snarled as May tried, and failed, to diffuse the situation, ‘come on, I’m sure Gary is just being nice to me! He didn’t mean it, right Gary?’ 

‘Oh, I’m sure you’re a challenge, but you’d be the kind of woman to toy with a man before getting what you want. May, on the other hand, she’s got an innocent streak, and that’s challenging in itself. I’ve experienced a player before, and it wasn’t my thing. Now, an innocent Gardevoir, on the other hand,’ Gary said as May poked her fingers together sheepishly, flushing at his comments. 

‘So you’re picking May over me?’ Dawn questioned slowly, blinking as her eyes flickered from May to Gary, a calculating expression filling her face.

‘Of course. It’s always the quiet ones,’ Gary chuckled before standing up from the table. Clearing his throat, he continued, ‘are you going to train for that contest tomorrow or am I going to have to win it for you ladies?’


	11. Chapter 11

The Sunyshore Contest had been and gone, and Gary was about to lose his wits. The trio had been travelling together for a while, and he was becoming increasingly familiar with the younger brunette’s mannerisms and thoughts. Rather than actively encourage his flirtatious motives, she just shied away from it, or worse, simply tolerated it. In all his years of interacting with the female sex, he’d never encountered anyone who reacted at all like she did. What was worse, the more he focused on it, the more he felt himself growing attracted to the insufferable woman. 

To qualm his intrinsic desire to get to know her, he'd tried to get May alone on numerous occasions, but each time something would come up. Otherwise it was a call from her brother, Ash, Brendan Bloody Birch or even Dawn, who he was almost certain just tagged along for the sake of cock blocking him. It wasn't hard to see that he was trying to get to know the young woman, but she wouldn't open up to him with all these distractions. Furthermore, whilst she accepted his actions, under the pretence of getting back at her rival, Gary couldn’t help but want those actions to become more genuine. It almost scared him.

As a means of distraction from his fears, he'd also tried to research his rival, Drew from LaRousse, but the man only showed his professional side to the cameras. Gary knew from experience it meant the man was groomed in public relations, dodging any and every paparazzi, damage control and just being amiable in public. A little too amiable, from Gary's experience. 

Sure, he'd never been groomed to that extent, but he was smart enough to figure it out, and he also knew when someone was being natural. Drew from LaRousse, however, was anything but natural in the face of the cameras.

With a wry smile, he knew he had to call in the cavalry. 

Dialling a memorised number on his Xtransceiver, he placed the device to his ear and waited. 

'Hello Gary, it’s been a while. I was wondering when you’d have the courage to call me,' a soft voice spoke into the device, tempting the man into a scowl. She sounded smug, which meant that she had been expecting his call, expecting his failure. 

'I need your help.' The young man sighed, trying to bite back the bitter taste the statement left in his mouth. 

'What with?' The person frowned, an edge of concern filling their voice, though he knew better than to believe it to be genuine. She was as manipulative as ever, and he knew better than to analyse the genuine nature behind her concern. 

'Know anyone who might be interested in a blue haired Sinnoh woman?' He questioned into the device, careful to keep his voice low. 

'I might do, what's in it for me?' The woman frowned the question he'd been dreading. 

'Name your price,' Gary retorted, knowing that this woman wasn't easily pleased. 

'Well, well, well, the great Gary Oak, desperate at last. I never thought I’d see the day—no wait, with your history, I knew you’d need help eventually. I never expected it to be so soon, though,' the woman chuckled, making the man scowl. He knew that this time, at least, her surprise was authentic, and he did not appreciate it one bit. 

'Please, I'm trying to help a friend look like she's over an ex, but this blue Swanna keeps getting in the way. If you want to help me to help her, and I’m sure you know which friend this is, then I suggest you lose the arrogance,' Gary scowled, clenching his fist slightly. 

‘Relax, I’m not going to ask for too much, just make sure you don’t hurt this brunette friend of yours. I'll send you the details once I've done a little research. You owe me, especially after what happened with Leaf. Make sure you don’t repeat history, Oak,' the woman snorted in a very unladylike fashion through the device. 

'Don't you dare mention that! You know better than anyone that she was stringing me on and pulling the victim card when there was nothing to pull!' Gary snarled, once again finding that Leaf Green was affecting every single person he'd met so far. Even his oldest friend, Ash Ketchum, didn't believe his innocence. 

'I'm just saying what I've heard,' the woman smirked, taunting the man again. 

'Well you heard wrong!' Gary snarled, forgetting to keep his voice down. 

'Tsk tsk, so angry! I'll send you the details once I've got them,' the woman chuckled before hanging up. 

With a sigh, Gary threw his Xtransceiver on his bed, barely hearing the soft knock on the door. 

'Gary, is everything all right in there?' May's soft voice called, filled with concern. 

'Yes,' the man quipped, clenching his hands before him in frustration. 

'Do you want to talk about it?' She called, surprising the man with her apprehension for him. 

‘No, I’ll be fine,’ Gary responded, though he was surprised when his voice showed the strain he felt. 

He knew the woman was hesitating outside the door, having witnessed her genuine concern for her friends on multiple occasions, but he didn’t move to open the door. After the recent conversation that posed a reminder for everything he’d fought for, he didn’t really want the company.

The woman, thankfully, seemed to understand his plight, saying in a hesitant tone, ‘alright, if you’re sure.’

‘Thanks May,’ Gary muttered, feeling another wave of surprise and gratitude wash over him. She was definitely unlike any other person he’d met, and he could see why Ash was so concerned for her.


End file.
